26 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-26 ; Comments *The third part of the 1989 Festive Fifty, backed by best of the year session repeats and records. *As with the remainder of the week's programmes, Peel's usual 1 hour 30 minutes was extended to two hours. Sessions *Prong, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1989-01-22. Available on Blast Off: The Peel Sessions ((Strange Fruit). *Four Brothers, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1989-03-25. No known commercial release. *Ruthless Rap Assassins, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1989-06-04. 'Three The Hard Way' available on Manchester, So Much To Answer For (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *'File b' begins *Ruthless Rap Assassins: 'Just Mellow' (Peel Session) *Prong: 'Defiant' (Peel Session) # *Four Brothers : 'Ngatipindukewu' (Peel Session) *'File a' begins *MC Groove: 'Drop The Pressure (12 inch-The Groove)' (Sing A Song) # *Prong: 'Decay' (Peel Session) # *Blue Pearl: 'Naked In The Rain (12 "-promo)' (WAU/Mr. Modo) # :(JP: 'As always, when people come and sit in the studio when I'm doing programmes, it's quite interesting to see how they react. After about ten or fifteen minutes, you can see them sitting there reading, like, three month old copies of City Limits and stuff like this, and newspapers which they would not normally read at all. It's quite amusing too to open the microphone suddenly, not all the way, and see them freeze.') *Four Brothers: 'Rudo Chete' (Peel Session) *Ruthless Rap Assassins: 'Three The Hard Way' (Peel Session) *Nexus 21: 'Detroit B-Boy (LP-The Rhythm Of Life)' (Blue Chip) :(JP: 'The children, of course, bored stiff by the programme already and their dad's appalling taste in music, have gone outside and are playing a machine in the corridor called 'Give Us A Break'. I just came up as the answer to one of the questions: I was much impressed by this, although rather less impressed by the fact that I was the wrong answer to the question.') *Prong: 'Senseless Abuse' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The children have just elected a representative, Alexandra, 12, to come in and find out when the programme ends: that's how much they're enjoying it. I was just looking over to see whether the Mayo phone was ringing, and it hasn't rung once since the programme started. Either this means that nobody's listening, or that those few people who are listening think that the programme's pre-recorded anyway. If it was pre-recorded, it would be better than this.') *Four Brothers: 'Pasi Pano Pane Zvidzo' (Peel Session) *Blade: 'The Comin' Is Near (12 inch EP-Lyrical Maniac)' (Raw Bass) *Ruthless Rap Assassins: 'Posse Strong' (Peel Session) *Four Brothers: 'Wakazvarwa Seyi' (Peel Session) 1989 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-21 *'30': Telescopes, 'The Perfect Needle (12 inch)' (What Goes On) *'29': Stone Roses, 'I Wanna Be Adored (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) :(JP: 'I have to admit, actually, as you probably realise if you're a regular listener to the programme, that I'm slightly mystified by the great appeal of the Stone Roses. I don't hate them, as one or two people suggested with their votes, sort of, "I know you hate them, but I'm voting for them anyway!", that kind of stuff, but it's really not true. I was gonna say that they sound to me at times like Herman's Hermits, but that's not quite true either. I do that just to annoy you.') *'28': Birdland, 'Hollow Heart (7")' (Lazy) :(JP: 'Much more my saucer of rat poison that I must say') *'27': New Order, 'Vanishing Point (LP-Technique)' (Factory) *'26': Field Mice, 'Sensitive (7")' (Sarah) :(JP: 'I'm tempted to say that that's the first Sarah record to get into the Festive Fifty, but I say that without any research whatsoever, and whenever I do say anything as absolute as that, people phone in or write in and say, "You're completely wrong, it's the 17th", or something like that.') *'25': Pale Saints, 'She Rides The Waves (12"-Barging Into The Presence Of God)' (4AD) *'24': Wedding Present, 'Bewitched (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) :(JP: 'You may have thought that record jumped at one stage. That's just a precaution we take here at Radio 1 FM in case people are illegally recording the programme.') Said tongue in cheek. Presumably. *'23': Stone Roses, 'Fools Gold 9.53 (12")' (Silvertone) *'22': 808 State, 'Pacific State (12" EP-Quadrastate)' (ZTT) *'21': Inspiral Carpets, 'Find Out Why (7")' (Cow) Tracks marked # also available on File c in better sound quality File ;Name *a) 26th December 89 *b) JP19891226.mp3 *c) John Peel Tape #7 (07.1.90) ;Length *a) 01:45:35 *b) 02:00:52 *c) 01:13:21 (from 01:16 to 18:18) ;Other *a) Slight distortion evident at some points during the recording. *b) ;Available *a) Currently unavailable *b) Mooo *c) Soundcloud Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Lee Tapes